EMBRACE ME
by Rhiennon
Summary: Jack Cold is a son of a very important and dangerous man, and Elsa the daughter of a very rich business tycoon. One day Elsa was kidnapped and became a hostage of Jack's father for MILLIONS of dollars. But is this more than a simple kidnapping - this story talks about romance,the past of 2 kids and revenge...
1. CHAPTER I

**SUMMER**. The best season of the year. Why you ask? Simple. It is so green, the sky is blue, the weather is hot, so pretty and it will give me a chance to start all over again.

* * *

 **JACK'S POV:**

I slowly walked down the alley way as the wind brushed my silvery-white hair. I felt good for some reason and gut feeling that this day will be different.

"Hey, Jack!" shouted my friend Hiccup as he walks towards me.

"Hey, C-cup!" I joked that made his face burn up from embarrassment.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" he cried out.

"Cheelax Man, it was just a joke." I said between laughs.

"Maybe for you. Anyways, I heard it was over between you and Sandra." He said changing the subject.

"It's Sara, and yeah we broke up. End of summer break, actually." I explained.

"Well, what happened?"

"Nothing much." I answered him with an innocent voice but judging on the way he looked at me he did not bought what I just said.

"Oh boy! Don't tell me you cheated on your 1045th girlfriend, AGAIN!?" he said wide eyed.

"Hey, kissing another girl because she is sad isn't cheating. It is called having a heart."

"Maybe, but I don't think your girlfriend had much "heart" when she knew about it." Hiccup joked as he quote the word heart.

"Well, who cares! As long as there are plenty of girls running around. Life will be fine."

"I wonder if you ever loved someone in your life?" He wondered out loud. When I heard that my stomach began to turn and all the bad memories started to come back to me.

"Shut the fuck up C-Cup!" I coldly glared at him.

"Oh! Looks like someone has a weak point! So, who is she? Do I know her?" Hiccup started teasing me like hell.

"And by the way, how is Astride?" I asked which made him stop and blush deep red. I smirk to his reaction, knowing that I won the teasing contest.

We arrived at school and walked towards our lockers which is right next to each other.

"Hey, Jack!" said the girls around me and I just gave the a sly smirk. Well, what can I say, I am a very popular guy!

I was putting my things to my locker when Hiccup's girlfriend Astride approached him.

"Hey, Babe." she said to Hiccup before kissing him.

"Hey, Hon." he answered.

"Have you seen the new girl at the Secretariat? She is so pretty!" She babbled to us.

"Hmmm, good! I will add one more on my list." I joked and she gave me a friendly punch on the shoulder.

RING!

The bell rings and we rushed to class and sat on the last free seats. Our English teacher, Mr. Mascol, well known as _"Asshole"_ came in and went to his desk.

"Good morning class. I hope you are all ready for a new semester." He said with a cherry voice, "I have a new student to present you. She is just new here, so please be nice."

People in the class started talking which kinda irritated me a little.

"So, you've seen her Astride?" Hiccup asked his girlfriend.

"Yes, I walked into her and she helped me get back on my feet. She is very pretty though."

"Looking t your feminine taste, I am sure that she looks like a pig." I mockingly said to her while I gave her a smirk.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" Mr. Mascol said.

To tell you honestly, I was kinda curious what she looked like, My thoughts were cut like butter when I heard the door open and a beautiful girl with platinum blonde hair which is tided into a braid on the side came in. She has big blue eyes, a button nose, sweet pink lips, long legs and a smile that comes right from the heavens. Shit! She is GORGEOUS! I looked around and noticed that most of the guy's at my class were staring at her like they were hypnotized.

"Please, kindly introduce yourself." Mr. Mascol said to her.

"Of course!" She happily agreed to our teach, "My name is Elsa Winter and I am glad to meet you all!"

WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE JUST SAID!?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  
The story's plot and concept is originally from lokahi666 and I requested her if I could continue her book which I am very happy that she gave me her blessing because I am really in love with the book and it will be a shame not to continue it. (So thank you for the previous owner.)

Anyways, I will be adding some of my touches to this book and try to make it my own as well. So please be patient with me.

Also, this story will be more mature when the story progresses so if you are under 18, please do not read it.

 **Disclaimer:**

Most of the characters used in the story is not owned by the author, they can be either from DreamWorks, Disney, Sony Animation. WB or different AUs. however some of the characters itself is owned by the author. Also the artworks that I will be posting here is either not mine or some will be my creation in the future. 


	2. CHAPTER II

**ELSA'S POV:  
**  
"Come in!" said a male voice

I entered the class and walked in the teacher's desk. I felt a bit uncomfortable with all my new classmates stares but still I need to be positive about this.

"Please, kindly introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"Of course!" I happily said to the teacher, "My name is Elsa Winter and I am glad to meet you all!" I continued as I looked at all the students in front of me.

The girl that I met earlier in the secretariat was here, so as other familiar faces that I have known before. Including him, Jack Cold, ancient personal bully and more ancient friend. He looked at me coldly as if wishing that I am dead and then looked away. It has been like that since 6th grade and I don't know why.

 **\- FLASH BACK -**

 _"Hey, guys! look who's here...", Jack said to his friends, "our favorite punching ball."_

 _All his friends gathered around us. I tried to run away but Jack grabbed my by the wrist and pulled me down which cause all my books to fell on the floor.  
_  
 _"Don't even try to escape. I will bring you down as much as it will take till you obey me." He whispered in my ears but I didn't let it happened._

 _I took the scissors that were right next to me and cut Jack's right cheek. Once he let go of me and scream in pain, I didn't let the opportunity fly away, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. However they ran after me and I fell down the stairs. I fractured my head, broke my leg and sank into unconsciousness._

 **\- END OF FLASHBACK -  
**  
After that incident, I became scared of school and that is why we moved. But today, I am back and I will change everything.

* * *

The hour slowly went by and I've noticed that most of the guy's were looking at me with smiles on their faces. The only one who was looking at something else was my neighbor. He have black hair and blue-grey eyes which a bit hypnotic if you stare for it for so long. He was skinnier and a little bit smaller than the other which made him even cuter. Right now, it seems like he is in deep concentrating on a white piece of paper.

"Hey, do you have a pencil?" He asked me after noticing that I was starting at him.

"Eh... Yeah! I have one." I said while I search in my bag. "Here you go! Ummm... what's your name by the way?"

He looked at me and response, "My name is Pitch, Pitch Black."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Pitch" I said but he was already writing something on his paper.

* * *

 **JACK'S POV:  
**  
 _'What is he doing here?'  
_  
 _'She already moved out?'  
_  
During the whole hour I asked myself so many questions that I couldn't think of anything else. I starred at her and saw that she was talking to Pitch and then handed him a pencil. It seems that Pitch response back... that's strange. As far as I know he is a type of guy who has no feelings.

* * *

 **ELSA'S POV:  
**  
RING!

End of first period, finally. A flow of students walked out of class and many guys winked at me.

 _'Wow! Is there a shortage of girls in this school?'_ I wondered to myself as I packed my thing.

When I was done packing, I walked towards the door but a hand stopped me. I turned around to see Pitch, handing me a folded peace of paper. I took it from him and opened it. I saw a girl that looks exactly like me, who am I kidding? the picture is me. Every detail were so real, it really does look like a black and white photo. I raised my head to thank him but when I look up, he was already gone.


	3. CHAPTER III

**ELSA'S POV:**

I walked towards my locker and saw the same girl that I bump to earlier, a boy with auburn-brown hair who sat next to her in class and Jack Cold.

"Oh, hey there!" said the girl with a sweet smile, "My name is Astride Jones, but you can call me Astride. This cute guy here is my boyfriend, Henry Smith but you can call him Hiccup and that guy is Jack Cold, but you can call him Jack. I know what it is like to be 'new girl', so do you want a guide?"

"It's very kind of you but I've already been in this school before, so I don't really need it. However, it is really nice meeting you Astride and Hiccup..." I answered her as I trailed off, "Ummm... hi, Jack!"

"YOU KNOW EACH OTHER!?" Hiccup cried out as Jack gave me another one of his death glares.

"Em, yeah... but we never really talked before, so that doesn't really count." I quickly said trying to repair my mistake.

"I have to go. I have some things to do." Jack immediately said before walking away followed by Hiccup.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what's up with him today... but anyways, lets get along this year!" Astride enthusiastically said to me before grabbing my arm and pulling me to other people to meet. I just sigh.

 _'My journey has just begun.'_

* * *

"Hey, Dad!" I said as I went inside his office. He was still on his phone talking to someone when I approached his desk.

 _'He probably be talking to some investors again.'_ I just sigh to the thought.

I know, I should not complain about it. My dad gives me and my sister everything that we wanted. Not to mention that my dad is one of the world's most successful business tycoon, making billions of dollars every year. But sometimes I wish he is just an ordinary man that will let go of his business every Saturdays and Sundays and spent time with his daughters.

"Hey, my snowdrop..." he raised his head from his phone, "how was school?"

"It was nice. I've made some new friends an-" I said but I was not able to continue due that my dad's phone rings yet again.

"Oh, I am sorry snowdrop, but I need to get this call." He said before answering the call.

"Yeah... no probs." I responded as I talk to emptiness. I left his office and decided to go to my room, but as I climbed the stairs a blanket jumped on me causing me to fall on the foot of the stairs with the blanket. Then the head of my sister, Anna pops up from the white sheet.

"Hey, sis!" she cheerfully greeted with a huge smile on her face, "How was High School?"

"Anna..." I groan

"Yes, Elsa?" she asked.

"I cannot breath... You are too heavy." I said struggling to free myself.

"Oh! Opps! Sorry!" she apologized and released me.

"Well, it was okay..." I said as I got up and wipe some dust off my clothes, "I've made some new friends. How about you?"

"Me?" she asked herself with twinkle in her eyes, "I met the most charming person on Earth and his name is Hans!" she continued with a weird face.

"Anna, don't get carried away. You only just met him." I pointed out as I climb the stares again.

"Maybe, but I think it is true love!" she excitedly explained making me chuckle to her silliness.

"Just be careful." I warn.

"Okay!"

* * *

 **JACK'S POV:  
**  
"What is it, Jack? You seem troubled." my father stated as he cut his stake with his knife.

"It is just that Elsa is back with her family." I simply replied.

"Elsa... Elsa Winter?" he asked as I nodded.

"Looks like Mr. Winter had some issues in New York." He continued as he darkly smirk, "this is good, this is very good..."

"What did you say?" I asked wondering if he would do something stupid again.

"Nothing as all... I am just simply wondering." and with that he left, leaving me to eat in our lonely dining hall.


	4. CHAPTER IV

**ELSA'S POV:**

"Elsaaaaaaaa!" My little sister, Anna whined, "Hurry! We're gonna be late!"

"Yes-wait! I' coming." I answered running down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" she asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"Nothing, lets just go." I reply while grabbing her by the arm and walking out the house.

"Miss Elsa, miss Anna. Do you need a ride?" our family driver asked seeing that we are heading out.

"No. But thanks anyways, Charles. We are just fine." I said with a smile while Anna wave him goodbye.

"As you wish." he answered back.

We ran laughing down the road up to the main road where a lot of cars were rushing due to the rush hour. This is a few rare occasions that me and Anna spent time together acting like normal teenagers. Which I do dearly appreciated. We stopped running at the corner and started walking as we both turn right and though a little alley up to a empty road but as we walked a black tinted car suddenly stopped and 3 men with black suits and masked hoods came out and grabbed me.

I started to struggle by kicking them and Anna tried to rescue me by biting one of them but the third man pushed her off and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Anna!" I started to scream, "Anna, are you aright!?" but the other man covered my mouth with his hand and pushed me inside the car.

They tided, taped my mouth and blind folded so I couldn't see, move or talk. The car started to move and drove, that it seems like hours and then car suddenly stopped. My heart was racing and I felt lost. They took me out of car and lead me to some place, I don't know where. They made me sit down on a metal chair that seems like frozen when it touched my bear skin, they untied my bonds and left... my vision was still a blur as I try to adjust to the surrounding that I am in right now. As my vision became clear I was able to see that I was inside of an empty room, well except for the chair that I am sitting on right now. I stood up and looked at all the walls in the room until I finally saw another wooden door. Curiosity got the best of me, so I approached it and tried to twist the knob to check if it is lock. It seems like luck is beside, since the door is unlock. I opened the door and went to the other room.

"What the hell is going on!?" I said out loud as I stared in shock in the room I was in right now. The room was simply amazing. It has a king size bed and a closet filled with branded clothes and dresses.

 _'Who the hell are those people kidnapping me and putting me in a room like this!?'_


End file.
